Best Stress Reliever
by Infamous Lover
Summary: Chaos has been out on a mission for a while, so she's stressed, what can Dante do for her? Lemon, DantexOc. Please if you read it review, it encourages me to write more!


Best Stress Reliever

I don't own Devil May Cry

"Won't you just die already!" Chaos screamed in aggravation at the demon she was trying to kill. "You'll have to try harder sweetie." She said dodging multiple bullets. 'Damn can use any fire attacks or this place will go down with me.' She thought dodging poisoned needles. She changed the clips in her twins _Lily_ and _Iris_, aimed and fired hitting the demon in the torso and she attacked. She switched to her scythe _Twisted Roses_ and slashed through her. She caught the shimmering blue gem in the air before it had a chance to hit the ground. The most treasured demon phenomenon: the Blue Ruby. "Why do people use things in the wrong way? Just causes unwanted havoc." Chaos told herself as she crushed it under her foot turning it to dust. She walked outside to her bike outside of the warehouse she was called to.

"I can't wait to see Dante." "Aww, I wanted you all to myself." Someone said. Before she could say anything the demon grabbed her breast and pulled her into the warehouse again with her blushing feverishly. "Let go of me you whore!" Chaos screamed. "Let's have a little fun. What'd you say cutie?" She asked cheerfully. "Hells No!" She said jerking her arms causing the demon to hit the ground. She grabbed _Roses_ and got up, but before she could attack she had teleported. She could sense her and whipped around with _Roses_ becoming a bladed whip. 'She's still in here.' "Trump time I guess." She said shrugging.

She lifted her arm and started spinning like a ballerina eventually snagging something. She smirked and came to a stop to see her whip around the demon's neck. "Whoop-du-fuckin'-do. You caught me. Whatcha gonna do?" She asked cockiness in her voice. "Put you in a world of hurt baby." Chaos said lifting the demon in the air and spinning her around smashing her into the ground leaving a huge tremor in the ground. After doing that after a while she evaporated into thin air. "Finally. I thought she'd never die." She said walking to her bike a second time. "Now I definitely can't wait to see Dante." She said revving her bike. She set off to her desired no, _needed_ destination.

She walked into the demon hunting shop and now her home Devil May Cry. She placed _Roses_ against the rack that held Dante's massive sword (No pun intended) _Rebellion_, put her guns on the couch, and put her keys next to Dante's propped up legs on his desk. She shook her but smiled while she removed a magazine that covered Dante's face. She ran her fingers through his silver locks, with her black nail polish merging with his hair coloring nicely and somewhat perfectly. She always had liked his hair that's what actually drew her to him, she thought it was beautifully classic and unique to her. She walked to kitchen for a drink but stopped as she felt a hand on her thigh. Even with the spandex she wore under her red leather mini skirt she could feel the coldness of his hand and it made the hairs on her neck go erect. "Don't do that. It scares me." She said. He patted his lap "Come here." She rolled her eyes but walked over to her boyfriend and sat in his lap. "I missed you. How was your mission babe?" Dante asked moving her chocolate brown hair to kiss her forehead. "Same old same old." She said putting her face in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent that was almost a comfort to her. She got closer to him on the verge of falling asleep in his lap 'Pizza.' The feel of Dante's hand crawling up her shirt snapped her out of thoughts. "Hold your horses, let me get comfortable." She said unhooking her bra through her shirt and throwing somewhere. "Much better." He said adjusting her so that her knees were on the chair he was sitting on and his legs were in between hers. She leaned down connecting their lips together staining his lips with a shimmering, bright, and sexy (in Dante's opinion at least) crimson. Their hands started fumbling taking of each other's clothing.

"Dammit, Dante! Next time, you might wanna get a shirt without all the buckles." Chaos said undoing the last buckle sighing. He just chuckled, grabbed her chin so she would face him again, and connected their lips again running his tongue over her piercing. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he got up and laid her down on his desk. He unzipped her shirt and like her skirt and spandex he threw it away behind him carelessly leaving her in just her panties. He started kissing her jaw line down to her collarbone, then her breast. He kissed around it and cupped it watching it turn to a hardened nub. When it did he ran his tongue over it teasing her by doing this slowly. Chaos arched her back high off the desk. He put his mouth on it and sucked running his tongue over her rock-hard nipple. "D-Dante!" She moaned out, he started to suck and moving his head from side to side. As he continued his foreplay with her breast she felt this aching in between her legs, Chaos started to shift uncomfortably. When she couldn't take it any longer she took Dante's free hand and placed it on her wetness, he just smirked at her.

He tore off her panties and threw them anywhere; Chaos grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as he shoved two fingers in her pussy. He started to pump them in and out of her, but she groaned in protest and disappointment when he pulled them out, but yelped as it was replaced with the feel of something warm. She arched her back making a bridge as he continued to lick her wet pussy, his tongue dancing against her clit as she moaned. His tongue went lower until it entered her core rubbing against her walls. She screamed in pleasure, gripping the desk tight enough that her nails went through the wood and knuckles turned white, and closed her eyes tightly.

"Nahah, Dante!" Chaos moaned gripping his hair, and pushed his head further against her womanhood. He grabbed her thighs and opens them wider giving himself more access to her. He started trusting his tongue in and out, his hands rubbing her clit, and Chaos screaming his name from the intense pleasure she felt. He slowly opened his eyes to her juicy, pink, cunt and started getting harder. He covered her whole pussy while still licking, making her screaming his name.

He reached up and roughly grabbed her breast tweaking her nipple with his fingers. Chaos could feel a bubbly feeling in her stomach, and she knew she was gonna cum. Dante felt her walls tighten and knew what was gonna happen. He stopped licking to stick his tongue back inside of her, and felt her tighten around his tongue. "Dante!" She screamed letting the sweet, white liquid spill out onto his tongue. He got off his knees (Its desk sex remember) and looked into her half lidded red eyes.

She noticed some of her cum leaking out of his mouth and got up and kissed him tasting herself which just made her hornier. She pushed him into his chair and started kissing his chest, running her tongue over Dante's nipple, slowly making herself to his erection. She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of Dante's manhood making him arch his back. Chaos smirked obviously pleased with the reaction and continued to lick the tip, sending him into a craze. "Please Chaos." He moaned out. She chuckled knowing exactly knowing what he meant and opened her mouth wider and taking the head into her mouth and suck it and it only.

He groaned loudly and thrust his hips, Chaos looked up to see Dante with his eyes closed and out of the corner of his slightly opened mouth, a small line of saliva coming out of his mouth, she just rolled her eyes and licked the slit. A bit of pre-cum escaped and Chaos licked it up, and then took his whole shaft in sucking it, bobbing her head up and down. She could feel him pulsating in her mouth, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock deeper in her mouth, gagging her slightly but she didn't care. Chaos scraped her teeth against his shaft making him arch his back off the chair, moaning loudly. She could feel him trembling under her slightly, and then suddenly his cum shot straight into her mouth. She drank it all, despite its salty taste that she still wasn't used to somehow. She smirked as she watched him panting, but he was still able to pin her to the desk and they stared at each other.

He grinned and slammed into Chaos, making her moan loudly and almost immediately cum but she kept herself from doing so. "Naahh." She moaned as he groaned in her ear. She gripped his shoulders tightly, breaking skin slightly, as his slammed into her mercilessly while a blush found its way onto her cheeks as a coat of sweat glistened their bodies. She closed her eyes and her mouth open slightly letting out moans and groans. Dante leaned forward and started sucking on her neck, getting more moans out of Chaos. "You're… still… so… tight… somehow." Dante said in between pants. Chaos blushed redder if possible at his words but laughed. "Faster Dante!" She begged, and he went faster. The desk was screeching as its legs were being dragged across the floor. Chaos got that bubbling feeling in her stomach again but worse, she was gonna cum again hard. Her walls tightened around Dante's cock, letting him know she was going to cum again. "Dante!" She screamed as her cum spilled out. He took advantage of that and used it to go faster in and out of her. He knew he was going to cum soon too, so he flipped her on her stomach to get deeper inside of her. With one final hit to her G-spot he came, Chaos could feel it slipping out of her. She felt amazing just like Dante but he was worried, he could see blood mixed with his cum, and Chaos hadn't been a virgin for a long time, and he would know. Chaos looked down and told him not to worry she was going to be just fine.

With that he picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his bed to sleep, who would need to rest up after that? "You always had been a good fuck Chaos." He said getting under the covers too. "Same here." She said cuddling up to him.

Next morning, Trish and Lady came with missions for both of them, to find clothes scattered everywhere. "Wow. They must have needed sex desperately last night." Lady said. "Looks like a tornado hit." Trish said putting her glasses on the edge of her nose to survey the room. "That's the truth." Chaos said walking downstairs in one of Dante's shirts that went down to her knees. She walked over to where her underwear was and slipped them on not caring if they saw. "So what's the mission?" She asked. "Never mind with the looks of this place you need some rest." Lady said. "Thanks. I don't feel like a mission right now." Chaos said cleaning the place up. They eventually helped watched a day long_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Blade_ marathon.


End file.
